I'm Just a Illusion
by kane-noona
Summary: Naruto es una chiquilla alegre y algo mandona para con sus primos; un Gaara Tsundere y un Nagato Yandere -sip, tal como suena- y es que la familia Uzumaki sufre de doble personalidad aparentemente. Es SAsuxNaru aunque se note re-poco. Yaoi.
1. Prologo

**Eh! Hola! Que tal todo, eh? Yo aquí de nuevo en un ciber, me siento rara -U_U- peeeeeero dejando eso de lado aqui les traigo algo que... quería haber escrito hace muuuuusho tiempo pero por falta de... uhm... no sé... convicción?! Tal vez no lo había hecho realidad... pero bue... no; aquí está.**

**Espero que le den una oportunidad.**

**Título**: soy solo una ilusion.

**Autor**: Noona Kane.

Romance - colegial - h/c - drama - fluff - nc-17

**Adv**: yaoi, OOC, bully a kushina - era necesario -, Sasuke de relleno - :D - etc.

**Disclaimer**: © Masashi Kishimoto es dueño de Naruto y todos sus personajes, este fic es sin fines de lucro - en serio, alguien pagaria por algo asi?! -.

~•-•~

Oo0 Prólogo 0oO

..

.

Suspiré, me removí algo incómodo. "¿_se notará mucho_?" sonreí ligeramente y luego sacudí la cabeza. Si, estaba nervioso. No era el unico pero ¿por que a el no se le notaba?, ladee un poco la cabeza en su dirección, tranquilo; igual que siempre. Sonreí, no, está tan nervioso como yo, pude darme cuenta, estaba recto en su silla, sin tocar el respaldar y sus pies en un perfecto ángulo de 90, estaba peor que yo, es mi primo, mi mejor amigo, aunque eso no lo sepa el resto.

Eso me alivió ligeramente, después de todo ambos estábamos implicados en este asunto y aunque podríamos hablarlo en casa sera mejor si nos vemos en el patio, el receso esta por comenzar... Yahiko... es cierto, se supone que me junto con ellos a esas horas. Algo temeroso tome mi celular y sin que me viera el profesor -estas hasta el fondo de la clase, no podría verte, pero claro, hablamos de Kakashi-sensei, quien parece tener ojos en la nuca- digito algunas palabras y envio el mensaje. Lo miro un poco. Parece tensarse y luego mete la mano en su bolsillo, sin levantar el aparato para no tener problemas lo revisa, asiente ligeramente, no necesita voltear, sabe que lo miro, vuelvo a teclear algunas palabras y envío otro mensaje pero esta vez a mi compañero de travesuras, Yahiko. No creo que le importe mucho total Konan pasará mas tiempo con el, "_eso es bue_no" me repito a mi mismo, actualmente tengo problemas mas importantes que pensar si es o no correcto dejar a esos dos sólos. Un ligero vibrar me despierta de mi ensoñación miro la pantalla *_si recuerdas lo que haríamos a esta hora no? Mas te vale que sea importante! D:_* sonrío un poco, no varia mucho de lo que siempre hacemos pero esta vez nuestro objetivo es diferente "_otra vez será_". Cierro los ojos tratando de concentrarme en el pizarron y las palabras del profesor.

~•_•~

-Nagato...- escuché tras de mi, voltee mi cuerpo y me afirmé a la ventana; este es nuestro pequeño espacio, aqui hablamos las pocas veces en colegio, en realidad somos muy buenos amigos, pero en casa, de alguna forma en el colegio somos prácticamente desconocidos. Estamos en la parte trasera del patio, junto a los salones -ahora vacios- de artes, aunque viendo ligeramente por las ventanas en el interior parece mas bodega que otra cosa.

-Nagato- me llama nuevamente -habla, que quieres- su voz se escuchaba seria, como todo en el. Mi primo parece no tener mas expresión facial que la mueca de asco o la de "_te-callas-o-te-entierro-vivo_" aunque en el fondo tiene una sonrisa sincera, algunos la conocemos, como ese molesto Uchiha con quien se junta ... suspiré pesado

-que vamos a hacer?- le pregunté

-protegerle

-tenemos que, es "_nuestra prima_"

Ambos reímos tras el comentario, hace mucho dejamos de tratarle asi, aunque a veces quisiéramos que las cosas fuesen como antes

-deja de perderte en tus pensamientos, por favor- su rostro luce cansado, estos días no hemos dormido muy bien, a veces recordando como eramos los tres de pequeños y otras sin poder calmar nuestros temores por ella, ¿estará tan nerviosa como nosotros?

-_'to-san'_ dijo que hoy llegaba y _'oji-san'_ que sus papeles de transferencia estaban listos

-y no sabe en que salón quedó la pequeña?-

-porque crees que te pedí que hablasemos ahora?

Veo como se afirma en la pared y baja por el muro hasta quedar sentado, su temor y el mio se han minimizado, me acerco a el y este junta sus rodillas hasta su pecho, lo abrazo.

Aunque ambos le queremos de un modo casi insano, El es, sin dudas quien mas le sobreprotege después de todo ambos comparten ese extraño y oscuro pasado, aunque claro, 'la pequeña' aún sigue metida en el.

-crees que este en casa a esta hora?- susurra, asumiré que trata de no llorar.

-no lo se, quieres averiguar?- me mira y le muestro el telefono

-tienes para llamar?

-baka- le doy un zape ligerito y sonrío -solo uso los mensajes, claro que tengo para llamar

-mejor no- me dice algo sonrojado, por Kami, si tu fan club te viese habrían desmayos colectivos -aunque en casa no hay nadie por la tarde y...

-Sabaku no Gaara- digo regañón -te quieres saltar las clases de la tarde?- me mira por un momento avergonzado, le sonrió un poco -vamos por nuestras cosas, conosco una salida- y le guiño un ojo.

Una mínima sonrisa en su rostro y luego su pose cool y seria de siempre...

~•_•~

Entrar al salón por nuestros bolsos y salir de ahi no fue complicado pero salir del colegio... eso... eso era otra cosa

-¡Uzumaki Nagato!- su voz, rayos, crei que no estarían por acá -¿donde crees que vas?

-Konan, Yahiko... ¿que hacen aquí?- sonrió nervioso

-planeas escaparte solito, eh?- miro a todos lados, valla menudo primo, me dejó solo en cuanto pudo

-por supuesto- Sonrío abiertamente

-mah!- el peli naranja pone caras -por que no lo dijistes antes, nos hubiéramos ido juntos!?- se molesta un poco.

-es que voy a mi casa- digo algo incómodo ahora vienen las preguntas y demas

-¿a tu casa?

-hai, mi prima llegó y realmente estoy ansioso por verla y...

-tu prima? La de la foto?

Por que deben cuestionarme tanto? -sip, asi que... nos vemos mañana, ok?- levanto la mano despidiendome de ellos, luego me encaramo un poco sobre la muralla y salto del otro lado, apoyado un poco mas alejado esta Gaara, esperandome. Corremos, aun asi puedo escuchar sus voces, no sé que dicen pero sé que estan asombrados.

-parece que estas acostumbrado a salirte del colegio, Nagato

.to- me rio de él, si supiera, los chicos adoran el colegio, todas sus "_presas_" estan ahí.

Seguir corriendo y tomar el metro, la casa no queda lejos pero a esta hora no deberían haber alumnos fuera del colegio.

~•_•~

Luego de media hora en ese pedazo de metal, junto a Gaara hemos corrido un poco mas, realmente queremos verla, estar a su lado y...

-no hay nadie en casa- dice Gaara mientras levanta un poco la cabeza, tratando de ver el interior desde la reja

-_'too-san'_ tiene doble turno junto a _'kaa-san'_ en el hospital,- pensaba en voz alta mientras entrabamos a casa -_'ero-senin'_ y _'baa-chan'_ salen durante el día junto a _Shizune'nee-chan'_...

Gaara abre la puerta con su llave -y tío Minato esta dando clases a esta hora- una vez sacado los zapatos vamos a nuestra habitacion -y las pequeñas en clases- terminó de decir mi primo; al abrir la puerta vimos sobre la cama una de las cosas mas hermosas regada en ella, nuestra querida prima, con su largo cabello rubio esparramado sobre las almohadas, los brazos abiertos al igual que las piernas

-valla, sigue hablando en sueños...- se movió un poco, mientras balbuseaba cosas y se tiraba la chaleca

-y sigue usando vestidos- digo al ver su arremolinada falda con vuelos al borde, "a_l menos usa calzas debajo_".

-sigue creyendo que es...- la mirada de Gaara se veía triste

-y lo seguirá haciendo si no desea cambiar- le regañé, no es tema para hablar frente a ella.

Nos sentamos a su lado, Gaara acariciaba su rostro, por sobre aquellas mariquitas sobre sus mejillas; marca permanente de lo que era a ojos de su madre. Gaara se veía preocupado

-si actuamos como siempre en el colegio, terminara sola- dijo al momento que dejaba de acariciar su cara.

-ya no te vas a juntar con tus amigos?- le pregunté, mis manos dejaron de acariciar su cabello

-tu dejarías a los tuyos?- me mira directo a los ojos.

-ella es mas importante- digo con seguridad

-entonces, es lo que haremos, aunque eso signifique...

-perder a tu club de fans?-siento un golpe en mí cabeza

-idiota!, si eso funcionase para que ellas desaparezcan, ya lo hubiese hecho, pero no funcionaria- parece resignado -lo que me preocupa es que si ellos simplemente se resignaran, no se los tuyos; pero yo me he hecho de amigos cabezotas

-igual a ti- otro golpe mas -me vas a dejar lelo!

-ya lo eres... Nachan- "_su voz"._

-has despertado - la voz de Gaara se escucha tranquila y suave

-hai, pero creo que he dormido mucho si ustedes ya estan de regreso'tebayo!- su sonrisa, esos ojos azul cielo y esa hermosa piel acanelada

-aun con esa muletilla? Naru-chan- sonrio, me devuelve el gesto

-jejeje, no puedo evitarlo, estoy feliz, ya los extrañaba'tebayo!- dijo muy alegre mientras nos abrazaba a ambos.

Luego de eso hablamos un poco, por supuesto que no le dijimos que nos fuimos de finta para verla pero creyó eso de que solo eran clases de medio día.

..._La doble personalidad en nuestra familia es nuestro sello al parecer... en este momento Gaara no es el antisocial del colegio; ni yo el payaso del receso y nuestra amada prima no es..._

Continuará

~•_•~

**Alguien entiende de que va esta historia ?! - si, lo se. Solo es el prólogo... -**


	2. Chapter 1

**Creo que ya se hará costumbre eso de subir dos capítulos por tanda -si me escondo en un ciber cada 15 dias- sip, creo que me sirve así... uhm, cierto ya tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 10 y terminando, Jeh! So- **

~•_•~

Oo0 capitulo 1: doble personalidad 0oO

..

.

Una chica rubia, de largas coletas corría por los pasillos del colegio; era su primer dia en ese lugar y sus primos solo le habian acompañado hasta la direccion. El hombre que le había atendido leyó el informe de la muchacha, ellos se conocían de antemano, al parecer mantenía una cercana relación con sus abuelos. Le dejó partir no sin antes advertirle que no haga locuras o payasadas.

Mientras buscaba su salón de clases, bostezaba un poco; la noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde hablando con sus primos por lo que de mañana estaban apurados. Sin darse cuenta que alguien venia por el mismo pasillo frente ella, al chocar sus cosas cayeron, iba a quejarse por tal acción pero la persona frente a ella tomó la hoja y se la extendió; le señaló una puerta

-salón 15- escuchó, la rubia iba a hablar pero el joven - lo supo por su voz - ya se había ido.

~•_•~

Dentro del salón 15 todos los alumnos guardaban silencio, el profesor pasaba lista hasta que escuchó alguien tocar la puerta. Nagato y Gaara estaban sentados en sus puestos esperando la llegada de su prima Naruto y al verle entrar las ansias se pasan,

-ella es la nueva alumna- el profesor Iruka escribía el nombre de la nueva alumna en el pizarrón -Namikaze Naruto- dice y le toca el hombro -por que no nos cuentas algo de tí?

-buenos días'_tebayo_l- dice en un alto y claro chillido, para luego sonreír abiertamente a los alumnos sentados frente a ella -me gusta el ramen'_tebayo_! y antes vivía en Tokyo pero Konoha es mas entretenido, mi familia está aquí'_tebayo_!-

-bueno pasa a sentarte por allá junto a Kiba- el castaño le señala a un chico con unos triángulos rojos en la cara, avanza no sin antes sonreír a Gaara quien sentado en el primer puesto junto a la ventana mira serio al Inuzuka, dr igual forma Nagato mira como 'el chico perro' - ya que habla todo el dia de su mascota - sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes.

Hacen amistad inmediatamente, ambos son habladores y gustan de los animales.

Ambos primos apretan los puños pero no hacen nada, solo escuchan las risas de su prima con ese castaño y el supuesto trabajo que deben realizar.

Al cambio de hora Gaara se pone de pie toma sus cosas y se para frente al Inuzuka

-ese es mi asiento- dice con la mirada mas fría que posee, un leve escalofrío recorre a Kiba

-pero yo me siento aqui Sabaku.

-no me importa, yo voy a sentarme aqui desde AHORA- coloca su mochila sobre la mesa

-no me voy a sentar adelante- Kiba trata de ser firme

-Gaa-chan, no hagas esto'_tebayo_!- decía Naruto avergonzada, lo que menos quería era llamar la atención y ahora estaban todos mirandole -Na-chan! Dile algo?!- miró a su primo sentado dos asientos tras ella en la fila de la izquierda, este solo se puso de pie tomó sus cosas

-te puedes sentar aqui

-Na-chan!- chilló Naruto

-donde te vas a sentar? - dijo Kiba dudando de la actitud de ambos jóvenes.

-ahí,- señaló el asiento al lado derecho de Naruto, la joven levantó una ceja pero al ver la mirada de Gaara, tomo sus cosas y se sentó en el anterior puesto del Sabaku. Kiba resignado se movió al asiento del Uzumaki pelirrojo y Gaara se sentó a la izquierda de la rubia.

Naruto miró a ambos pelirojos y como se les dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, Naruto dejó caer sus manos sobre la mesa totalmente resignada.

En ese momento llega el profesor de turno, pero si este notó el cambio - o el extraño ambiente que se formó - no dijo nada.

~•_•~

Al llegar el receso - almuerzo - dos jóvenes se acercan a los primos, el muchacho pálido de cabello y ojos color carbón y la muchacha de largo cabello negro y ojos perla, miran con molestia a Gaara.

-que?

-y?

-..

-qué pasó ayer?- el chico estaba realmente molesto

-tenia cosas que hacer- para ese momento varios ya se habían ido del salón y Naruto no daba mas con tal encierro, miró a Nagato

-tengo hambre'_tebayo_!-

Entonces fueron conscientes de _'la nueva'_

-ho-hola, soy Hy-Hyuga Hinata- dijo algo tímida -y-y el es U-Uchiha Sai.

-hola Hinata-chan, Sai-kun, soy Naruto, prima de Gaara y Nagato

Ambos estaban asombrados, sabían que la rubia era la tan mentaran prima del Sabaku pero no sabían que Nagato fuese también su pariente.

-Gaara- Sai le habló -los profesores preguntaron por Tí.

-no de-debiste faltar a las clases y...

-que Gaara hizo... QUE?!- la rubia se había puesto de pie y mirado al Sabaku fúrica, le dio un golpe en la cabeza y quedó con el puño alzado esperando la respuesta del pelirrojo

Hinata y Sai miraban la escena con los ojos abiertos, mientras Nagato sonreía levemente, su prima era de temer, ellos lo sabían de primera mano.

Los amigos del pelirrojo creyeron que este se enojaria y tal vez gritaría a su prima, después de todo, todos sabían del geniecito que se cargaba el muchacho, pero lo que vieron, les dejó...

-itai!- contra todo pronostico Gaara se sobaba la cabeza mientras hacia un puchero -solo queríamos verte- dice con voz de niño pequeño -y Nagato también se saltó las clases!- señaló con el dedo a su primo.

La furia rubia entonces se volteó a ver al Uzumaki y este tembló de miedo -nee, Naru-chan, no...- un puño voló hacia la cabeza pelirroja - ay!

Con ese show estaban dentro del salón hasta que Nagato pide medio tiempo, desde hacia unos minutos le llegaban insistentes mensajes a su celular, sabia la procedencia y el contenido, pero no dejaba de ser molesto el vibrar en su pantalón.

-valla, ese tal Yahiko es muy insistente'_tebayo_, es tu novio?- Naruto estaba tras el mirando con curiosidad la lista de mensajes en el celular de su primo.

-es solo un amigo- dice sin importancia.

-quiero conocerlo- dice Naruto sonriendo, despues de todo a ella le hace feliz que sus queridos primos tengan amistades en el colegio.

Nagato no puede decirle que no a su adoración rubia por lo que salen al patio en donde varios jóvenes comían sus almuerzos, eso les hizo recordar que no habia almorzado, Gaara junto a sus amigos fueron a comprar algunas cosas mientras Nagato y Naruto iban a ver a los otros jóvenes

Naruto miraba por todos lados, era un amplio patio y varios jóvenes jugaban a la pelota, ella por esquivar uno de esos balones choca nuevamente contra alguien pero esta vez la asujetan por lo que no cae al suelo, Nagato estaba a su lado sosteniendole del brazo, miraba fijamente al chico frente a ellos.

-ah, disculpa'_tebayo_!- alcanza a decir pero Nagato ya se la llevaba de la mano. -Na-chan! Eso no fue educado!- Nagato no dice nada pero ve de reojo la mirada que este le daba a ellos mientras era acorralado por tres chiquillas. Sonrió.

~•_•~

Nagato sabia que sus amigos no eran buena influencia, al menos eso decían los maestros sobre Yahiko y Konan; estaba algo nervioso

-Yahiko, Konan

-Ya era hora, nagato!- pero sus reclamos quedaron ahi cuando vieron a la rubia que le acompañaba -y esta?

-esta?- Naruto levanta una ceja

-Yahiko. Ella es Namikaze Naruto, mi prima.

-ah esta es tu adorada prima!- dice Konan acercándose a ella -Yo soy Konan, Yahiko y yo vamos en 3er año.

Naruto sonrió. Yahiko antes de acercarse y saludar escondió una pelota pequeña en su mochila junto a otras cosas que a Naruto le parecieron familiar

-bomba de humo...- había susurrado pero Yahiko le escuchó, entonces algo emosionada mira a su primo, este suspira y se acerca a Yahiko

-ya la terminaste?

El parpadea aparentemente sin entender del tema pero con una mirada le da a entender a Yahiko que es de confianza, Naruto mira la pequeña pelota y le pregunta cosas, Konan se acerca a Nagato

-es una pequeña vándalo, en su anterior colegio hacia muchas bromas, de igual calibre que las de nosotros

-que Yahiko no lo sepa, podría enamorarse de ella- rió al ver la cara de espanto del pelirrojo.

El creia que seria mala influencia para ella pero Naruto parece estar mas entretenida cuchicheando con ellos y contandole las payasadas que ella hacia en su otro colegio, y miraba mas a Yahiko quien con libreta en mano anotaba todo lo que su prima decia, dudaba seriamente sobre quien era la real mala influencia.

~•_•~

Naruto a pesar de los cuchicheos en su curso luego de lo de sus primos, pasó un dia tranquilo, claro que hubieron excepciones como cuando unas chiquillas de primero se acercaron a reclamarle por la cercanía con Gaara en los pasillos, pero la rubia solo sonrió algo malevola y abrió su billetera; una corrida de fotos cayó del bolsito de cuero, en todas ellas salían de pequeños, -yo, Na-chan y... Gaa-chan'_tebayo_!- en algunas ella abrazaba a otra niña pelirroja muy parecida Gaara. Ellas se pusieron a chillar felices y... Gaara se la llevó a rastras de ahí, no sin antes arrancarles las fotos que sus _'fans_' tenían en las manos, estas parecían algo decepcionadas pero al ver el full sonrojo que adornaban las mejillas del Sabaku algunas... colapsaron en el pasillo; Nagato reia con ganas.

~•_•~

En la noche, Naruto se veía realmente feliz, le contó de lo que había hecho durante el día, omitiendo algunas cosas como la bomba de humo que ayudó a mejorar poniendo pimienta y las 2 horas que le siguieron al no poder encontrar el pequeño artilugio que expandía el humo picante -y tóxico- por todo el pasillo; o del escandalo que armaron sus primos para sentarse juntos. Sus abuelos Jiraiya y Tsunade reían a veces, Gaara y Nagato se avergonzaban con algunas cosas, Ino y Karin - hermanas menores de Naruto y Nagato - disfrutaban también de las caras de sus primos mientras Shizune _'nee-chan'_ y Minato negaban con la cabeza la actitud de los menores.

Continuará...

~•_•~

_**Jah-!**_

_**my little pony... me preguntaba que era la amistad... **_

_**my little pony ... hasta que su magia me quisieron dar...**___

**Espero tomatazos! :|**

**En serio pero que estén maduritos pa que Sasuchan tenga Srta "energía" porque voy a subir un fic en el que le van a dar... como bombo en la hinchada -chiste chileno- asi que necesita mucha carga, Jeh Jeh Jeh! :D**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 2

Agradezco... agradecida de ** , Sakura1402**, por agregar esta historia a favoritos y/o la siguen.

***nanami-san**: me alegra que te guste! Espero que estos cap sean también de tu agrado ... sasuchan aquí es algo... -naah... está de relleno, asi que da igual, jah! - las conti son cada 15 dias aproximadamente, asi que... eso. Gracias :')

Oo0 capitulo 2: el príncipe de hielo… que trillado'tebayo! 0oO

..

.

Clase de gimnasia era lo que muchos esperaban con ansias, sobretodo los que podían ver a sus hermosas compañeras en esos lindos uniformes - pervertidos - sobre todo los del salón 15 quienes, algunos mas que otros, deseaban ver a la rubia reciente llegada... pero cuanto seria su decepción al ver que la joven seguía con el uniforme de siempre; al parecer tenia un papel medico que le eximia de tales clases, Gaara y Nagato podían respirar tranquilos; de seguro _'baa-chan' _había dado esa licencia.

Naruto veía aburrida como hacían los ejercicios sus compañeras "_problemas a la columna_" jah, si claro, se moría por unirse a ellas y hacer deportes pero debía pasar lo mejor posible desapersibida, en especial aquella parte de su cuerpo. Suspiro resignada, "_algún dia_" se dijo a si misma. _'Algún dia'_.

A su lado apareció Hinata, ella no daba mas, no tenia condición física y menos aptitudes para el voleibol

-estas aburrida?

-se nota mucho'_tebayo_?

-no importa lo que haga, no entiendo ese juego

-es broma, verdad?- Hinata le miró sin comprender, Naruto sonrió -solo puedes tocar el balon una vez por turno. Pero todos pueden tocarlo y haces puntos si cae en el lado del equipo contrario y estos no lo tocan...- y asi siguió un rato tratando de explicarle las reglas y sistema de puntuación.

Por otro lado, Gaara, Nagato y Sai se había escabullido de Gai-sensei un momento,.aunque tuviera papel médico sabían que Naruto no era de las quedarse tranquila y mas si habían deportes involucrados.

-se lleva bien con Hinata

-mhn

-eso no ayuda

-Gaara no empieces

-debería...

-Gaara- miro a Nagato, este negó con la cabeza, no debían hablar de eso frente a otros. La convencerían de a poco.

Sai miró a ambos primos, estos escondían algo.

-escapandose de mi clase? Esa no es la llama de la juventud que esperaba explotar en ustedes!- el profesor había aparecido de la nada y ahora los tres jóvenes corrían por toda la cancha.

~•_•~

Para el almuerzo Naruto conversaba animadamente con Hinata y Konan, Yahiko y Nagato parecían hablar en código y Gaara... Gaara pensaba en que hacia comiendo tan tranquilo cuando ese par fomentaba a que su querida prima hiciese tales cosas... y por que Nagato no le decía algo a su peliazul amiga?!

-te vas a poner viejo si arrugas tanto la frente "_Gaa-chan_"- se volteo para ver como Sai le sonreía, a su lado un chico alto y de cabello azabache que miraba fijamente a... _'su prima'_ oh... Sai iba a ser hombre muerto por tal acto. Si ese Uchiha llegaba a tener intenciones de algún tipo con Naruto. Castraria a Sai por traerlo.

Salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar una tos nada disimulada, el amigo de Nagato, le daba palmadas a este quien miraba disimulado a Konan. Esta pareció recordar algo porque se disculpó con las chicas y junto a Yahiko se despidieron, milagrosamente su primo ya no tocía.

Los hermanos Uchiha levantaron una ceja y Gaara rodó los ojos hasta en eso eran iguales.

-ya regrese!- ese era Sai.

-ya era hora!-dijeron las dos chicas, -bu-buenas tardes Sasuke-san- esa era Hinata

La rubia miró al chico y se puso de pie y le saludó con una sonrisa -me llamo Namikaze Naruto'_tebayo_!- tenia modales a diferencia del Uchiha que solo movió ligeramente la cabeza y se sentó junto a Sai. Esta solo le miró incredula, ella no era la reina de los modales, pero cuando conocías a alguien no debías presentarte?

De forma poco elegante se sentó en el pasto quedando a su lado.

-que maleducado'_tebayo_!- dice Naruto para si, aunque estando a su lado, El le escuchaba

-disculpa?- su ceño junto, _mal educado, el_?

-lo correcto sería presentarse cuando conoces a alguien- y le da un mordisco a su oniguiri.

-se quien eres- dijo sin mas y comió de su almuerzo

-Yo no sé quien eres tu'_tebayo_!

-ella es nueva..

_-gesssss_. Que agrio este tipo

-quieres hacer tus comentarios en silencio, _dobe_

-eh! Que a una dama no la tratas asi

-_tsk _se nota lo _dama_

Coscorrón en su cabeza- no te pases mal-

-Naruto, el es tu sempai, mi hermano mayor - Sai se aguantaba la risa

-soy Sasuke, _usuratonkashi._

-un gusto, _Sasuke usuratonkashi_ - le molesta, Sasuke le mira de reojo, era la primera en atreverse a hablarle así.

Ambos pelirrojos, se lanzaban miraditas, esto… no estaba bien.

-tu hermano te arrastró a este lugar?- dijo Gaara tratando de desviar el tema.

-algo asi, no tenia trabajo- se encogió de hombros.

-mi primo me contó que el consejo de alumnos ha estado relajado- la pelinegra comentó bajito.

-aprovechamos el momento. Al parecer quien hace las bromas se ha calmado.

Nagato pone una sonrisa siniestra que Gaara puede ver pero la tos de su prima les lleva a la realidad

-estas bien?- le p`reguntó la oji perla.

-hai- responde pero mirando significativamente a Nagato

-valla s_eñorita_, si solo tragas te atoras, _dobe_

-Naruto... me llamo Naruto, _teme_

-por cierto, que clase de nombre es ese? Tus padres comían esa cosa del ramen cuando se les ocurrió?

-cuidado con lo que dices del ramen't_ebayo_- alzo su puño. -y me iba a llamar "_Karuto_"... pero la del registro civil se equivocó y...

-Naruto es Naruto, eso importa- ah, Hinata siempre tan buena..

~•_•~

-eres la primera persona que conozco que saca de quicio a mi _nii-san_- hablaba Sai

-yo conosco a otro- dijo disimulado Gaara.

-yo no cuento, soy su _Ototo_ debo ser molesto- Sai le sonrió

-bueno, me vienen a buscar, nos vemos!- Hinata se despidió de sus amigos, mientras se acercaba a un muchacho muy parecido a ella y subían a un vehiculo

-ese es su primo, se llama Negi Hyuga

-son idénticos'_tebayo_

-sus padres son hermanos gemelos

-oh, Sai, tú te quedas aqui?- preguntó la rubia al ver que su amigo se apoyaba en la entrada del colegio.

-hai, mi hermano mayor pasa a buscarme en unos minutos

-hermano mayor ? ese frígido?- A Naruto, ese chico no le había hecho gracia.

-somos tres, Sasuke es el hermano del medio.- y luego de eso, los tres primos se fueron campantes hasta el metro para regresar a casa.

~•_•~

Por la noche y poco antes de irse a acostar, los primos pelirrojos secaban el cabello de su rubia prima. Nagato y Gaara escuchaban todo lo que ella les hablaba y se sorprendía de que a pesar de pasar juntos casi todo el día aun asi ella "_descubría_" cosas por si misma.

En eso estaban cuando puertas y los tres en coro dan el pase de entrada; dos cabelleras, una rubia y la otra pelirroja se aparecen por el umbral

-Ino-_chan_, Karin-_chan_, entren!- canturreó la rubia mayor. Ambas niñas entraron, al acercarse a la cama en donde los tres mayores se encontraban, no dudaban en lanzarse miraditas como si planeasen algo.

-nee, _'nee-chan'_- la pequeña rubia, quien no pasaba de lis 8 años se sentó junto a su hermana y primo Gaara -ya todos comentan... que tu...- miró a Karin pero esta estaba embelezada mirando los rubiales de su prima mayor, mientras su _oni-chan _los peinaba -... que tu... regañaste a nuestro '_principe_'- terminó de decir algo molesta

Naruto enarcó una ceja -hay realeza en el colegio? Hijos de reyes'_tebayo_?- Ino la miró como si tuviese dos cabezas, en serio ¿no sabía o solo la molestaba?

-se refiere al Uchiha- Naruto podía escuchar cierto tono en la voz de su primo cuando pronunció el apellido pero lo atribuyó a que eran una especie de enemigos mortales - Nagato y sus amigos eran los bromistas del colegio y el consejo de alumnos, donde Sasuke estaba incluido, sus captores (aunque en realidad ellos, hasta el día de hoy no han sido descubiertos)

-Nagato _nii-chan_!- Karin le miró con brillito en los ojos -le conoces también?

Gaara rodó los ojos mientras desconectaba el secador de pelo, otra vez salió a flote esa obseción por el azabache, sus primitas eran parte del fan club en el colegio.

-oh,- Naruto miró el rostro de ambas niñas -Sasuke es... _su príncipe_...?

-Hai!- corearon las pequeñas.

Por un momento sintió pena por el _dobe,_ si ellas eran parte de sus fans, El, no debe tener momentos de paz.

~•_•~

Lo aceptaba. No era una buena alumna y parlanchina y sin poder estarse tranquila; la mitad de los problemas en los otros colegios era por su comportamiento y desempeño. Hasta cierto punto, en el salón se lo imaginaban y los profesores habían recibido el informe de la nueva alumna pero ver como arrastraba al joven Sabaku en su desorden era algo que muchos reprobaban, en el caso de Nagato no eras tanto, ya que el muchacho prácticamente pasaba desapercibido en el aula; incluso algunos se habían sorprendido al escucharle hablar.

En los siguientes recesos del día y se la semana en general, Naruto se la pasaba tranquila con sus primos y nuevos amigos, bueno eso era hasta que llegaba el "_Uchiha –bastardo" _– apodo que solo usaba en su mente, una dama no debería expresarse, así. Su madre se lo prohibió siempre – y no podía evitar discutir y pelear con él. De momento parecía no darse cuenta o si lo hacia lo disimulaba muy bien, puesto que las miraditas furibundas de varias chicas del colegio podrían matarla –daba gracias que solo fuesen miradas y nada mas.

Pero eso era en el horario de clases, por las tardes Hinata y Sai arrastraban a la rubia por los diferentes clubes, para que optara por alguno –por regla general, ella debía estar inscrita en algún club certificado – pero ella parece renuente a varios de esos club.

Un día miércoles de la siguiente semana, en uno de los recesos varios jóvenes jugaban a la pelota y cuando todos se dirigían al árbol que habían tomado como suyo para almorzar el balón casi le da en la cara a la timida Hinata si no fuera porque Naruto en un acto reflejo le dio con el puño a la esfera y esta salió disparada hacia la cabeza del chico que había lanzado el balón en primer lugar. Sasuke le miró desconcertado… "_mucha fuerza para verse tan debilucha"_, pensó y por la tarde, el capitán del club de Artes marciales, le pedia a la rubia que se convirtiese en una de las delegadas del club, una muchacha con tal habilidad de seguro mantendría firmes a los alumnos. Como se había enterado el capitán de eso?, pues nadie lo comentaba.

~•_•~

Para el viernes todo parecía mas tranquilo en el pequeño y extraño – por no decir diferentes – grupo de amigos, como siempre y si es que Sasuke aparecía, Yahiko y Konan desaparecían.

Pero nadie le había dicho que además del club de fans que se cargaba el azabache también existía otro club de muchahcitas chillonas e histéricas… Gaara sudó frio cuando varias jovencitas se acercaba a él con la intención de pedirle cita o algo similar.

Retrocedió unos pasos para que no le tocasen demasiado esas chicas, mientras rechazaba las propuestas, pero Naruto que estaba a su lado fue empujada por algunas de ellas; cayendo hacia un lado pero sobre donde sus amigos estaban ya sentados comiendo. Todo quedó en silenció una vez ella cayó. El suelo se sentiá algo blando, aunque claro, no era el suelo… su charola con comida estaba regada a una lado de ella y sentía una ligera humedad en su bluza y también en sus labios… había quedado sobre Sasuke y su comida, el jugo se había aplastado y derramado en su ropa y su boca había encajado perfectamente en la boca del morocho, quien había bebido algo del liquido. Las fans de Gaara habían desaparecido – de seguro al ver el rostro molesto del pelirrojo – y junto a Hinata ayudaron a levantar a lkla rubia; Sasuke no le dio realemnte importancia… o al menos eso parecía, Naruto por otro lado había ido al baño junto a Hinata para tratar de limpiar su ropa.

Tratan de ignorar aquel acontecimiento y continuar con su desayuno pero Gaara se ve realmente molesto, Sai lo siente en el ambiente, el Sabaku están tenso y Sasuke, su hermano, que parece normal está distraido

Le dá un ligero empujon cuando este no responde al llamado de la castaña que ha aparecido para llevárselo al consejo.

-deberias tragar ese trozo de carne, lo estas masticando desde hace un buen rato- dice el menor de los Uchiha, para molestar a su hermano mayor.

Gaara suspira frustrado cuando se va, no le gusta estar solo con Sai y agradece internamente que Hinata y Naruto ya hayan regresado, aunque su prima lleva puesto la camiseta de deportes, parecía normal, incluso sigue con su animo de siempre "_al menos a ella no le molestó" _ cuando viese a Na-chan debería hablar con él, y es que la actitud del Uchiha mayor no había sido de su agrado.

Por otro lado y cerca de ahí, tres chicas no podían creer lo que a su príncipe le habían hecho. Esa oxigenada pagaría por **tal ofensa**.

Continuará ...

~•_•~

**Bien! Se supone que dewbería colocar subir el capitulo 3 pero por ahora no podré, asi que… espero subir el siguiente cerca del fin de semana, pero no se… no es seguro, si no será hasta la quincena…**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

_Agradezco... agradecida de , Sakura1402, moon-9215, YazUzumaki por agregar esta historia a favoritos y/o la siguen._

_* __**nanami-san**__: ehm... gracias, en realidad no soy buena con el humor -solo con el p0rn, creo- espero que este cap sea de tu agrado también._

_*__**YazUzumaki**__: si es sasunaru, digo que es de 'relleno' puesto que al inicio no sale mucho y luego pues... ya verás. :)_

~•_•~

**Oo0** capitulo 3: _el trio de la flor_ **0oO**

..

.

Han pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que Naruto entró a ese colegio y poco a poco se ha ido acostumbrado al ritmo de ese lugar... También a las miraditas de odio de las féminas del establecimiento. ¡Como si ella tuviese culpa! "_Al menos el fan club de Gaara parece agradable_" pensaba mientras sonreía a unas chicas de segundo que le saludaban. El problema, eran las fans del '**príncipe de hielo**', "_Kami ... por que a mi_" se dijo frustrada mientras caminaba, aun podía sentir esas miradas taladrarle la espalda.

Hasta cierto punto estaba acostumbrada a que sintiesen celos de ella - aunque suene ególatra.- porque en su antiguo colegio, podía relacionarse con otros sin problemas pero también era cierto que podía contar con el apoyo de sus amigos cuando aparecían los envidiosos... Miró a su alrededor, sus nuevos '_amigos_' Hinata, Konan, Yahiko, sus primos y Sai, hablaban y reían, no parecían darse cuenta o importarle lo incomoda que se sentía y mas cuando hacía acto de presencia Sasuke...

—por que tengo que aguantar sus miradas— murmuró cabizbaja.

—porque te llevas '_bien'_ con Sasuke... y por el beso— murmuró lo último Hinata

—eso no fue un beso'_tebayo_!—en su mente siempre se decía eso, así se convencía y acallaba la parte de su corazón que bombeaba como loco cuando el azabache estaba cerca... como ahora

—Buenas— tan alegre como siempre, Sasuke tomó posición entre Naruto y Sai, como se les había hecho costumbre.

Naruto asiente a modo de respuesta y se voltea a su primo Nagato, quien parece 'discutir' con Konan... "_ya no saben qué hacer para desaparecer cuando llega el_" sonrió ante tal pensamiento. Mientras veía a Konan irse '_molesta_' con Yahiko tras ella.

—te divierte ver a otros discutir?

—¿Eh?— miró al Uchiha sin entender.

—por qué no me sorprende — le dio unos golpecitos en la rubia cabeza. — ¡hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡_Dobe_!

—¡basta _teme_! ¡Que infantil'_tebayo_!— hizo morritos.

—_tsk_, tu eres menor que yo

—bah, solo un año y si te escuché, pero no se a que te refieres. — se cruzó de brazos.

—_dobe_..— dice burlón

—_teme_— se ofende

—_usuratonkashi_— frunce su ceño.

—¡maldito!— se miran a los ojos... el ceño fruncido en Sasuke desaparece y la cara molesta de Naruto también, pero ninguno cede... Simplemente, cambian de tema.

~•_•~

Los días siguen pasando y las miraditas malisiosas son mínimas pero no todo está tranquilo y de eso Naruto se ha dado cuenta. Lo puede ver en esos dos payasos, amigos de Nagato. En como almuerzan rápido y luego se relajan sobre el césped. Se ven cansados, al inicio y como recuerda Naruto, Hinata le había preguntado a Konan si era debido a que ellos ya estaban en último año. La peliazul sonrió cómplice y aceptó que al ser de último año le exigen mas. Debido a los exámenes para ingresar a la Universidad, pero también porque Yahiko y ella trabajaban después de clases.

Naruto sabia que eso no era cierto, su primo le había hablado que ellos no trabajaban, porque no era una necesidad... Y todo mirando a Yahiko quien cómodamente estaba recostado y usando las piernas del pelirrojo como almohada...

Eso le hizo entender también que estaban trabajando al doble para molestar al centro de alumnos y el porque Sasuke no se aparecía por ahí en los recesos.

~•_•~

Al inicio no le dio importancia.. solo eran detalles, algunas risitas mal disimuladas y también algunas bromas pesadas. Que si su mesa estaba sucia. Que si le llegaba algún balón en deportes - a pesar que ella estaba eximida de esa clase debía permanecer con el grupo -, que si en su casíllero habían mensajitos con bromas pesadas... pero ya se estaba hartando. No solo sentía las miraditas en el receso, también en clases podía captar miradas en su nuca, era realmente molesto, las pocas veces que se había volteado para ver quien le molestaba no veía a nadie - nadie que la mirase 'así' -.

Agradecía al club de Artes Marciales por ser como eran, ya que siempre estaban eufóricos ella era la encargada de controlarlos, sobre todo las pocas veces que aparecía un muchacho de cabello negro y corto con _'exceso'_ de energías.

—Lee-sempai, cálmese por favor

—oh, Naruto-_san_, pero ¡estoy tan feliz! Puede creer que estamos próximos al intercolegial y...

—lo se, lo se, pero ahora debe ponerse en la fila para el entrenamiento

—¡osh!

Y eso era parte de su rutina diaria: por la mañana clases y en las tardes el club. Naruto se sentó un poco alejada del grupo, era la única '_mujer_' del club. Al parecer las mujeres no pueden ser parte y los chicos - por lo que convivido estos días - no saben tratar como se debe a las mujeres, pero bueno, ella se sentía cómoda; el club de karate le daba mucho para pensar en lo que sea menos lo que comenzaban a hacerle sus compañeros, aun no estaba seguro que solo fuesen chicas.

~•_•~

La rubia se daba cuenta, durante los siguientes días Sai y Hinata no se veian del todo bien. Sai estaba ojeroso, al parecer sus hermanos se la pasaban gran parte de la noche haciendo alboroto segun el; aunque en realidad eran proyectos e informes, pero aun así se paseaban toda la noche, por el primer piso. Hinata se veia preocupada por su primo, este no dormía bien revisando y escribiendo informes, ella a veces quería ayudarle pero el se lo impedía. Sai y Hinata se le hacía extraño tantos incidentes y es que no solo eran las travesuras de siempre si no también otras cosas que estaban hechas exclusivamente para provocar daño y no solamente acortar las horas de clases.

Naruto miraba a donde Nagato debía estar, de seguro el sabia quien estaba tras esos 'incidentes' pero últimamente siempre desaparecían a esta hora, con o sin Sasuke de aparecido. Suspiró y miró a la derecha de Sai, el lugar en el que Gaara acostumbraba a sentarse... Pero estaba vacio. Incluso en clases tenia el permiso para faltar, su club academico había pasado a unas estatales y debian practicar mucho.

Lo mas molesto es que incluso viviendo en la misma casa ya casí no pasaban tiempo juntos. Por Gaara no podía hacer mucho, pero se dijo que debía hablar con Nagato seriamente.

~•_•~

Por la noche y como últimamente sucedía, Shizune, la unica al parecer con tiempo para ella, peinaba su cabello mientras la rubia le hablaba de las _'bromas'_ en su colegio, bueno de lo que a ella le hacían.

—debes decirle a tus abuelos

—y eso de que serviría?

—...

-está sucediendo lo mismo que en mi anterior colegio

—pero ellos no saben que tu...

—no. Es porque al parecer soy muy cercana a Sasuke.. que ridiculo'_tebayo_!

—es _'el trio de la flor'_— soltó muy convencida la pequeña Karin quien junto a Ino escuchaban la conversación de las mayores.

—¿quien?— la mayor miró atenta a las pequeñas, sabia que si alguien en casa sabía del joven de quien hablaban era ella.

—'_el trío de la flor_', son las tres lideres del club de fans de Sasuke-_san_— esta vez fue Ino quien dejó la revista que ojeaba.

—ellas no se juntan mucho con el resto del grupo pero las que estan ahí creen que son mas cercanas al '_principe_'— Naruto rodó los ojos al escuchar el término, de príncipe no tenia mucho —ya que el parece "_hacerle caso_" solo a ellas— las pequeñas rieron

—son las mas odiosas del colegio— Ino se puso seria

—dos hermanas, Tayuya de cabello rojizo es la mayor, Kim la menor de cabello negro y largo; y una chica de cabello rosa, Sakura.

—¿cabello rosa? Oh, es mi compañera de clases'_tebayo_— las pequeñas se vieron de reojo.

—Naruto _nee-chan_, ¿has hecho algo para ganarte tal odio?— preguntó Ino algo preocupada

Naruto negó con fuerza. Ella no podía decirles que lo mas seguro era por el beso accidental.

Fuera de la habitación, del otro lado de la puerta; Nagato apretaba los puños y miraba molesto la madera mientras Gaara apoyado en la pared miraba con tristeza el techo. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta de eso... puede que sean tonterías pero... por que su prima no les había dicho nada?!

~•_•~

Y otra vez estaban en clase de gimnasía, Naruto permanecía sentada en las gradas del gimnasío mientras sus compañeras hacían gimnasía rítmica. Desde su lugar podía escuchar la clase de los chicos y de como su profesor Gai les hacía correr sin descanso.

Se bajó de las gradas porque la profesora le había llamado, esta les llamaba la atención a unas chicas mientras bebia su café por eso no fue conciente de cuando la rubia estaba a su lado o de un balón en su dirección pero que no la golpeó a ella si no a Naruto y por tanto chocó con la profesora, haciendo que su taza de café caiga en sus ropas, ensuciandola y quemandole ligeramente.

—quien demonios lanzó ese balón?!— preguntó ofuscada

—Anko-_sensei_, no se preocupe, iré al baño a limpiarme.— la Uzumaki se veía tranquila, al menos eso pensó la profesora por lo que no se preocupó mas. Y dejó que la muchacha desapareciera hacía los baños.

~•_•~

Naruto se cambiaba tranquilamente, desde que las _'bromas'_ habían comenzado, procuraba traer en su bolso una muda de ropa aunque no hiciese gimnasía, nunca sabia cuando podría necesitarlo. Trataba de cambiarse lo mas rápido posible para evitar que alguien viese algo que no quería mostrar. Suspiró, aun no se acostumbraba a los boxer, no sabia porque debía usar algo tan "_ventilado_".

La rubia no lo había notado pero tras la puerta del vestidor una mirada curiosa se asomaba, "_la muy tonta había dejado la puerta sin seguro_" pensó esa persona, mas su rostro cambió a confusión total al ver que la rubia se acomodaba algo entre las piernas... y "_por que usar boxer!?_". Su mirada jade se achicó y trato de visualizar algo, esto era inesperado, haría algo diferente y tan callada como entró, se fue.

—¡Haruno! No te dí permiso para que fueses al baño.

—disculpeme, Anko-_sensei_!— sonrió la pelirosa y volvió con el grupo de chicas que equilibraban unos balones.

~•_•~

La rubia caminó hasta el tocador del primer piso y aprovechando un cubiculo desocupado se encerró ahí. En ese instante la pelirrosada también entraba y de un vistazo observó a las que se encontraban dentro; con una mirada les indicó que se fueran, la mayoría de las chicas sabían que si alguna chica osaba acercarse demasíado al 'príncipe de hielo', ellas, '_el trio de la flor_' se encargarian de hacerle la vida difícil y esa rubia era la presa. Por eso todas salieron de inmediato, no querían saber nada de lo que pasaría ahí dentro.

Cuando la Uzumaki salió del cubiculo, solo notó a la pelirosa al sentir la puerta cerrarse tras ella. Terminó de lavarse las manos y se volteó para encarar lo que sea que quisiese la chica Haruno. Pero la ojiverde solo le sonreía.

—necesitas algo'_tebayo_?

—...

—mira, si tienes algún problema conmigo...

—me pregunto...— le interrumpió Sakura —si será cierto algo que vi en la mañana— comentó despreocupadamente mientras se acercaba a la rubia y se apegaba a su cuerpo. Naruto se tensó, su cercanía le molestaba, ese tipo de contacto solo lo tenia con sus primos y nunca había estado tan junto con una chica. Haruno bajó su mano y con fuerza palpó por sobre la tela, entre las piernas de la rubia. Ambas contuvieron la respiración. Naruto no sabía que hacer; ante el tacto, su miembro dio un respingo lo que hizo abrir aun mas los ojos de la pelirosada que dio un paso hacía atrás y la soltó, luego se dio media vuelta y salió del baño, varios pares de ojos se asomaron a la puerta, la chica rubia estaba en el suelo sentada, sus manos apretaban fuertemente su falda y trataba de contener las lágrimas. Se sentía humillada. Habían descubierto su secreto. Ya no quería estar ahí pero tampoco podía irse así como así ¿Donde iría? Su abuela estaría en casa porque era día libre en el spa - su abuela lo administraba - y seguramente su abuelo también estaría ahí. Suspiró resignada y se levantó del suelo, mejor ir al salón de clases. Aunque, aun estaban de receso, caminaba por el pasíllo algo ausente.

—ehy! Despierta _dobe_

—eh...— sintió algo sobre su cabeza —Sasuke?

—¿te sorprende verme? O ¿te deslumbré?— y torció una sonrisa.

Ahora bien, Gaara agradecía que su prima fuese algo despistada y no se diese por enterada de lo que el Uchiha trataba de hacer, cada vez le odiaba mas. ¡Le estaba coqueteando! En medio del pasíllo... Con todas esas chicas fulminando con la mirada a la rubia. En fin, se acercó a ellos y jaló a su prima del brazo. Mientras el azabache negaba levemente con su cabeza y su sonrisa se minimizaba.

~•_•~

Debía aceptar que esa rubia le había llamado la atención desde que la vio entrar al salón, ella al igual que sus compañeros en general se habían asombrado del cambio en Sabaku y Uzumaki. Ella no se habría imaginación que ambos chicos que apenas y cruzaban palabras eran primos ¡y de los cercanos!. Pero incluso eso no importaba... Hasta que el pequeño de Sai decidio arrastrar a su 'querido principe' a aquel extraño grupo que se había formado en el receso. Incluso no importaba mucho, aunque ya le tenia un poco harta escuchar los comentarios venenosos de las hermanitas. Tayuya era compañera de Sasuke por lo que sabia que era lo que pensaba el muchacho de la rubia oxigenada - según ella nadie puede tener un color de cabello tan lindo y brillante al natural -. Kim por otro lado, la menor estaba en contacto con casí todas del club de fans por lo que estaba al día con los chismes luego de que ellos discutieran por primera vez. Ella por otro lado era compañera de la rubia por lo que sabia con exactitud como era y si '_planeaba_' algo para con su adoración azabache.

Hasta el momento no había habido mayor problema, parecían llevarse mal, mejor para ellas, la Uzumaki parecía ser - a los ojos d_el trio de la flor_. - de esas chicas que se les metían por los ojos a los chicos lindos y que hacían lo imposible para que se fijen en ella y lo comprobaron cuando sucedio '_aquello_'... lo '_innombrable_' ese '**beso**'...

Por eso, desde ese día la '_rubia_' debía sufrir, se atrevió a robarle su primer beso ¡A su 'amado' príncipe!

Y de eso ya habían pasado dias... muchos días... Hasta esa mañana en gimnasía, cuando vio a la '_rubia_', acomodarse '**algo**'.

Una extraña sensación apareció en su pecho, no dejaba de pensar eso durante las clases, debía confirmar que fuese un chico y... eso era todo.

Por eso cuando se acercó a ella en el baño y pudo sentir _'eso_' - se negaba a darle un nombre a lo que había tocado, le daba vergüenza recordar lo que por un impulso había hecho - no lo podía creer, "¡_era cierto, era un chico_!" Pero al ver la cara de la ojiazul pues sintió que había cometido un error "_tonterías_" pensó Haruno. Suspiró algo cansada, debía poner atención a la clase, aunque con cierta cabeza rubia a unos metros delante de ella se le hacía difícil. Nunca se había preocupado por alguien que no fuese ella misma o su adorado Sasuke pero sin duda le llamaba la atención las razones que pudiese tener para hacer lo que hacía... o tal vez ¿solo era un travesti y punto?. Mejor no pensar en eso tratar de escuchar a Iruka-sensei.

Sus ojos se desviaron ligeramente a la izquierda, junto a la ventana, donde los alumnos de tercer año corrian; ahí, adelante de todos y al parecer fresco como lechuga, su príncipe, su amado azabache Uchiha Sasuke. Suspiró enamorada.

Pero pronto su ceño se arrugó 'la rubia travesti' contestaba a alguna pregunta hecha por el profesor. Y luego su vista quedó prendada del Uzumaki; olvidando totalmente que su adoración azabache estaba a su izquierda, corriendo.

~•_•~

Ver todo lo que hacía y saber que era un chico en realidad, le hacía pensar cosas _'extrañas_' a veces, "_con_ _jeans debe ser_ _guapo incluso..."_ Le decía una vocesilla en su interior, "_te imaginas con un chico _así_ de guapo y que Sasuke-kun te vea? De seguro le dan celos y..."_ la vocesilla calló cuando su celular vibró en su bolsillo

*_Confirmado, el consejo hará fanservice el fin de semana en el parque de diversiones, el fan club de Sasuke estará ahí_.*

Eso solo significaba que si o si debía ir a ese lugar.

Por la tarde mientras se iban a casa, Sakura junto a sus amigas conversaban animadamente de lo que harían el sábado en el parque, aunque en realidad

Kim y Tayuya hablaban y hablaban de lo increíble y guapo que se veía Sasuke-_kun_ en gimnasía y de lo rápido y atlético que era.

Sakura ya sabia eso. No era novedad, no que ya no le interesara pero su mente divagaba en la informacion obtenida, que debía hacer con el secreto de la rubia, Kim y Tayuya, ¿que pensarían si les dijera sobre la Uzumaki. Ya no pensaria en eso por el momento y solo escucharía a sus amigas.

Alzó la mano en señal de despedida. La hermanas iban a la derecha y ella a la izquierda, cuando ya no las veía dio media vuelta y se a casa. Eran sus amigas, pero si quería a Sasuke para si, debía 'hacer' nuevas amistades. La rubia seria su móvil... pero ¿recurriría al chantaje?

~•_•~

¡Bendito viernes!

El pensamiento general del alumnado, sobretodo el femenino que quería ver a sexy consejo escolar en el parque, sacandose fotografías y demás. ¡Si eran lo Idols del Konoha High School!

Por otro lado, Sakura, ya tenía una idea en mente, no quería amenazarla - si no era necesario - pero aun no sabia como abordarla...

Durante toda la mañana se fijó en ella... en El "_es_ _un chico, un CHICO_!" se gritaba en la mente, debía dejar de pensar en ella como una chica, pero simplemente mirandola así, con ese uniforme no podia. "_Tal ves con unos vaqueros_..." pensaba pero prefería desechar esas ideas, en especial por el rubor que amenazaba aparecer por sus mejillas al imaginar a 'la rubia' con jeans, camiseta y el cabello corto.

Por otro lado, la Uzumaki parecía ida, mas despistada de lo usual; muy callada, cada tanto los pelirrojos trataban de hablar con ella pero esta simplemente afirmaba o negaba con la cabeza... después de unos minutos la dejaron para enfocarse en la pizarra. Este comportamiento molestó a Sakura, no es que quisiera pero hubiera esperado miradas de odio por parte de sus primos o que ella... '_el_' no hubiese venido por miedo pero verle sin una pizca de emoción pues...

Al almuerzo, espera a que _'la rubia' _salga, se pone de pie rapidamente y le jala la mano para que regrese a la sala. Cierra la puerta y le acorrala contra la pared

—Haruno...— sus ojos azules le miraron con confusión y algo de ¿temor?

—si quieres mantener tu secreto... '_secreto_'— la miró fijamente —sale conmigo el sábado,— Naruto abrió levemente la boca pero la ojiverde se apresuró y agregó —pero como un chico.—

—¿qué...—

—el sábado— repitió, sacando el seguro de la puerta —a las 2 de la tarde en la entrada del parque— sonrió al Uzumaki —es un cita, **'Naruto-**_**kun**_**'.**

Y se fue.

Naruto se quedó apoyado en la pared, aun no procesaba la información completamente pero la palabra 'cita' retumbaba en su mente... y ahora... _'¿que debía hacer_?'

~•_•~

_Continuará_ ...

~•_•~

**Y bue—no... aqui estoy y estrenando guiones (—) que... bueno no es que sean 'nuevos' es que me salían sin querer hasta ahora. De paso, si estan mal empleados me avisan para arreglarlo.**

**Bien, se que deberían ser 2 capítulos pero honestamente he tenido un revoltijo en la cabeza... y quedé en shock cuando me dijeron que ya no habría mas WiFi gratis (bueno, digamos 'gratis' y no 'robar' a la tia) porque, las nenas que tengo por primas van a repetir el año escolar por pasar mucho en el facebook. Así que como loca estuve leyendo y organizandome porque se me ocurrieron 2 historias mas y quiero desarrollarlas bien.**

**Sin mas que decir nos vemos a fin de mes...**


	5. Chapter 4

_Agradezco... agradecida de , Sakura1402, moon-9215, YazUzumaki _

_por agregar esta historia a favoritos y/o la siguen._

***yue: **_ehr… gracias! Si entendí - _ algo complicado para mi mente – pero entendí. Aww que ilusión cuando dicen que me siguen desde el inicio. Espero disfrutes de este capítulo también._

_*_**Yaz: **_no te preocupes el fic lo seguiré subiendo porque ya está listo en mi… cuaderno… y una prima de buen corazón me ha dicho, Kane! Ocupa mi internet pero a cambio quiero DIBUJOS de TWILIGHT *o*, jeh…! te he confundio neh… es hombre, no os preocupéis, travisto a mi Naru-chan de vez en cuando pero tiene sus cositas bien puestas._

**Motitas: Y una cita.. Eso creo. A propósito ¿cuántos de ustedes siguen viendo el anime? Yo reciente me enteré de que el relleno se terminó así que lo veré **_**again**_**.**

~•_•~

Oo0 capitulo 4: pelirrojos y sonrisas 0oO

…

.

Al medio día del sábado Naruto ya se había dado una ducha, sus abuelos estaban trabajando, Gaara estaba en el club a esa hora y Nagato había regresado a casa con su familia. Del resto ni idea.

Se miraba en el espejo, totalmente desnudo y limpio, nada, no había nada en El que le dijese que se veía como una chica y es que aun con el cabello largo su cuerpo y rostro demarcaba aunque sutil, sus músculos; hasta su hermano mayor se veía más delicado que El y eso que El no había pasado por tal _'situación'_.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto se puso una bata y se recogió el cabello, entró a su cuarto, que también compartía con los pelirrojos y les sacó algunas prendas de vestir.

Una camiseta naranjo claro, unos jeans oscuros y lonas a tono, una chaqueta de tela negra y luego con mucho esmero se hizo una trenza, con horquillas lo sujetó a su cabeza y un gorro de lana delgada y de un chillón naranjo que solo le hacía ver aún mas _'lindo'_.

La imagen frente a El se le hizo vagamente conocida. Alguna vez cuando tenía diez, se vistió parecido, aunque le hubiesen obligado y El hubiera llorado a mares porque no era de su agrado, ahora se veía de nuevo pero sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro - pequeña pero sonrisa -

Se fue a su primera cita como un _chico_.

~•_•~

Llegó al parque a eso de las dos y cuarto del día, la muchacha le esperaba a un lado de la entrada al verle quedó algo prendada del rubio "_oh, mi Dios...!_" Pensó.

—Haruno— saludó una vez frente a ella, la chica usaba un bonito vestido de tirantes rosa con un chaleco y accesorios a juego en tono morado. Su largo cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta.

—Buenas tardes Naruto-_kun_— le sonrió "_en definitiva nos vemos bien juntos!_" Gritó su interior.

Sakura adelantó su paso pero en esos momentos unos chiquillos pasaron junto a ella empujándola. Naruto le a sujeta del brazo y ella le mira con grandes ojos.

—valla ¡si que eres todo un caballero!— dice de corazón pero hace que el rubio se sienta algo incómodo. La ojiverde se da cuenta pero prefiere hacerse la desentendida y en cambio le toma de la mano y entran.

~•_•~

En la misma entrada del parque hay una pequeña arboleda con arbustos también, cuatro jóvenes hacían de las suyas. Nagato y Gaara espiaban a la _'pareja'_.

—Sabía que ocultaba algo— Nagato se levantó bruscamente de su escondite. Con algunas hojas entre su cabello.

—¿pero cómo le convenció? Y ¿por qué no nos dijo nada?— Gaara a su lado también se puso de pie. Sacudiéndose las hojas que también se le habían pegado a su suéter burdeos, debajo una camiseta manga larga marrón y unos jeans gastados, las lonas rojas estaban levemente sucias con el barro del suelo.

—Tal vez le guste— Sai estaba junto al Sabaku pero hincado en el suelo, arremangándose las mangas de su camisa negra para tratar de limpiar el lodo que había en sus costosas botas negras y los costados de sus jeans claros —y le haya dicho y..

—Sai, tus comentarios para ti mismo, ¿vale?— el Uzumaki le miró molesto. Se alisaba la camisa a rayas mientras sacudía un poco sus pies limpiándose del barro que había en sus lonas azules. Sus jeans gastados también se habían ensuciado en el borde, al menos los bordes de su chaqueta no habían sufrido lo mismo.

—Solo opinaba— desvío la mirada sin importancia

—como sea y ¿qué haces aquí?— miró a su primo sonrojarse —¿cómo es que sabe lo de Naruto?—

—Gaa-_chan_ me contó— y formó una gran sonrisa en el rostro

—No me mires así,— trató de verse serio pero la cara colorada no le ayudaba —¿qué haces con Yahiko aquí!?

—nad..

—una cita, — Yahiko se pone de pie junto al de cabello más largo y le abraza de la cintura —¿algún problema?

Nagato le tapa la boca con un leve sonrojo cubriéndole el rostro.

—¡que coincidencia!— Sai de un brinco se paró junto al Sabaku —yo fui a buscar a Gaa-_chan_ para lo mis..!— Gaara le tapa la boca también.

—si nos quedamos aquí no sabremos que sucede, vamos Na-_chan_!

—¡si! Gaara— y ambos soltaron a sus _'parejas'_ y salieron de su _'escondite'_.

~•_•~

Entre juego y juego ambos hablaban banalidades, que si les gustaba la misma música o los deportes. El Uzumaki se había relajado bastante; y Sakura siente que hablar con El es sencillo. Hasta olvida a momentos que hacen ahí.

—Pareces cómodo— le miró curiosa

—¡eres agradable! ¡Me siento tranquila'tebayo!

—_'tranquilo'_, — le corrigió —¿estás muy acostumbrado a vestir como chica?— preguntó sonando casual aunque realmente tenia curiosidad

—Desde que nací, — Sakura vio la tristeza reflejada en los azules ojos y supo que no debió haber preguntado —hace poco me hacían vestir jeans pero madre se volvía loca y...

—Entiendo— corto la conversación, no es que no le interesara pero sintió que tal vez no era el momento —¡vamos a ese juego!

Le tomó del brazo y arrastró, Naruto rió y le acompañó

~•_•~

Ya habían pasado unas horas y esperaban a que su primo y la pelo chicle salieran de la casa embrujada, ellos no entrarían o podrían ser descubiertos.

—Por cierto— Sai parecía haber recordado algo —_'nii_-_chan'_ venía hoy con sus compañeros. Les tocó castigo

— ¿castigo?

—La profesora que se encarga del consejo de alumnos, **no** tolera fallas— miro al pelinaranja —y el hecho que aun no hayan descubierto **quienes** son los que hacen las bromas, pues— puso cara divertida —le hace enojar y como sabe lo que les aterra, ya ven— y señalo el tumulto de chicas a su derecha

—Entonces ¿deben convivir con sus fans? — Yahiko miraba curioso la escena a lo lejos. Podía jurar que los ojos de las chicas tenían forma de corazón.

—con las fans del príncipe de hielo, de hecho,— miro la cara divertida de sus amigos —Lee-_Sempai_ o Ten Ten-_sempai_ no tienen tantos o tantas fans y las que siguen a Neji-_san_ son mas tímidas que las de Sasuke-_nii_

—se lo tiene merecido

—Na-_chan_

—Tú lo viste Gaara, tiene intensiones con _'nuestro'_ Naru-_chan_

—que sobre protector— Nagato y Gaara miran mal a Yahiko, pero este parece inmune a las miradas asesinas.

Cerca de Yahiko el grupo de chicas que estaban reunidas alrededor del consejo; ellos hablaban tranquilamente con ellas, pero, el que estaba en el centro se mostraba claramente molesto.

—allá esta Sasuke, valla fotos y todo, su cara de agrio, realmente odia eso— Gaara sonreía levemente.

—y ese castigo ¿es siempre el mismo?— preguntó curioso el mayor del grupo.

—a veces deben ir a las reuniones de sus clubes y tomar té con ellas.

—Vamos a tener que poner más empeño para que sigan castigándolo— Nagato le susurraba a Yahiko y este concordaba con el menor.

—Te escuché, — el pelinegro le miró mal —no es divertido escuchar a Sasuke quejarse toda la noche o que _Aniki_ se burle de El, bueno eso si es divertido pero igual

—miren ya salieron— todos miraron en dirección de la casita tenebrosa —y ¿por qué ella llora?— veían como el rubio se acercaba a la chica y le acariciaba la espalda.

—Valla, si que parecen una pareja. — Entonces el ojiazul abrazó a la pelirosa —Naruto sabe tratar a las chicas…

—el abuelo es escritor de novelas románticas— Nagato murmuró un "_eróticos_" pero ignoró el comentario —Sabemos tratar a las chicas que nos gusten es otra cosa

—Gaara. Suenas amargado— Sai le picó un costado.

— ¡Silencio!— el menor se sonrojo —Se fueron a otro lado. — Dijo mientras la '_pareja_' en cuestión caminaba hasta cerca de unas maquinas de refrescos; el rubio ponía algunas monedas y luego con las latas en la mano le entregaba una a ella.

~•_•~

—anda, no te lo conté para que llores, es parte de mi pasado— seguía consolándola a su lado. Era la primera persona ajena a su familia que sabía de lo que había sucedido con El de pequeño.

—no sé cómo puedes hablar de eso tan bien— trataba de secarse las lágrimas

—Han sido años— le sonrió —pero… aún no puedo dejar de ser "_una_ _**chica**_", Sakura— El muchacho miraba de cerca a la ojiverde, ella ya estaba mas calmada pero aun sostenía la lata de bebida en sus manos, y pensar que ella le había tenido tanta envidia por estar con Sasuke-_kun. _Cuanto se arrepentía de todas las bromas, de seguro en los anteriores colegios a los que iba le habían hecho cosas similares… o ¡peores! Y El con esa enorme y deslumbrante sonrisa.

—¿Sakura?—

Ambos miraron a las chicas que a unos pasos más alejados de ellos habían llamado a la Haruno. Las hermanas estaban algo curiosas, cuchicheando entre ellas y lanzándole miraditas a un cohibido rubio que se acercaba junto a su compañera a las recién llegadas.

—¿Has dejado a Sasuke-_sama_ por este?— Tayuya estaba algo sorprendida.

—¿Dejado?— murmuró el rubio

—es un decir. — Sonó conciliadora —Soy su fan ya lo sabes. El hoy venia al parque y...

—Está por allá, ¿no quieres verle?— la mayor miró altiva a su _amiga_ pelirosa.

El rubio miró a la ojiverde —Sakura, si quieres, yo puedo esperar y...

—¿Bromeas?— no le hablaba a El, Sakura cruzada de brazos miró fijamente a Tayuya —Sasuke-_kun_ odia a sus fans. Si está en el parque es porque Anko-_sensei_ le obliga— miró a Naruto —se supone que estamos en una cita, ¿no?— Naruto le miró un momento, abrió la boca para responder pero

-¡oh ahí viene!— chilló la pelinegra menor

-¡Sasuke-_kun_!— suspiró la hermana mayor. El azabache caminaba lento junto a su grupo de compañeros y tras ellos; el estruendoso grupo de fans. Sakura le toma la mano al rubio por inercia, no veía a nadie más, solo al Uchiha con un Blaise negro abierto, bajo esta una camiseta blanca ajustada a su cuerpo y unos jeans gastados negros que estaban algo arremangados sobre las lonas claras "_está guapísimo" _pensó la pelirosa. Naruto también se había quedado viéndolo acercarse, y se sonrojó, cuando el mencionado - que era prácticamente arrastrado por las hermanitas – se paraba frente a ellos. Sakura vio el rostro del rubio y como este agachó la mirada levemente. No le agradó y menos cuando las muchachas tras los "_idols"_ empiezan a mirar curiosas la escena.

—¡Sasuke-_kun_! La presidenta de tu club te ha abandonado— chillaron algunas, aparentemente ofendidas.

Sakura elevó una ceja incrédula "¿_abandonar?"_. Sasuke que estaba cerca de ellos, prácticamente ignorando a todos se fijó en el muchacho, que a El ni le interesaba lo que sucedía con la pesada de Sakura, una menos que chille cerca suyo pero al ver al muchacho que acompañaba a "_la presidente de su club"_ quedó… ¿interesado?, El le miraba fijo, sus ojos azules grandes le miraban con algo… Y cuando este le sonrió El solo pudo sonrojarse. Causando una histeria colectiva

Sakura aprovecha la "_conmoción"_ y se lo lleva de ahí, pasando por delante del Uchiha y golpeando sin querer su costado izquierdo. Es la primera vez que la pelirosa hace tal cosa. Kim y Tayuya solo ven alejarse a la pareja y Sasuke… sintió un latir desbocado en su corazón "_Acaso El…?!"_

—Sakura-_chan_! ¡Espera!— le escuchó decir y lo supo… ¡Esa voz! Sasuke abrió los ojos, ¿era posible? El reconocía esa voz. Le hace un gesto a Neji y este se lleva a las chicas a otro lugar, Sasuke corre tras el rubio.

Mientras, Naruto y Sakura se acercan a las bancas cerca del parque y tras uno de estos, el rubio vé unos destellos rojos y reconoce a sus primos y amigos pero no puede hablar. Sakura ya se lo ha llevado.

Poco después Sasuke se acerca a ese lugar algo cansado, correr nunca había sido lo suyo pero al ver un extraño movimiento cerca de las bancas El…

Realmente… No pueden creer su suerte, Sasuke les ha descubierto aunque por alguna razón, Sai abrazaba posesivo a Gaara medio desmayado y Nagato le tapaba la boca a Yahiko. Una vena creció en su sien.

—**SAI**!— rugió el azabache mayor.

~•_•~

_Continuara_...

~•_•~

Nota final y otro capitulo Mas! Ah por cierto! Tengo pc! Oh seeh, "_cuando Dios cierra una puerta; abre una ventana _" pero en mi caso fue un **gran hoyo en la pared,** aunque claro no de mi casa y por parte de pago una PC... qué cosas ¿no?

Aun asi no tengo internet pero igual, eso se arregla. Jeje!

Noya dos: una de mis primas leyó esto y me dijo… no están muy ooc – por nagato y Gaara -? Y yo quedé… ehm… seeh, están bien _**diferentes. **_Bueno se supone que Nagato es Yandere –en este fic – porque lo que mostraban de el de pequeño es que era muy timido y bien… _uke. _Y Gaara es Tsundere –en este fic – porque en la serie le muestran serio y sin sentimientos…

Okis, bueno, nos vemos pronto, espero pa'la quincena.


	6. Chapter 5

_Agradezco... agradecida de Sakura1402, moon-9215, YazUzumaki, y kikyo taicho…_

—

**Ahora bien, de aquí en adelante, cuando me refiero a Naruto uso el pronombre "El", pero cuando el piensa o habla sobre si mismo a veces usa el "El" y otras el "Ella", espero que no sea muy confuso. :P**

~•_•~

**Oo0 capitulo 5**: la lluvia se lleva los malos recuerdos pero en tu caso, los trae de regreso** 0oO**

…

**.**

Naruto no podía entender que había sucedido exactamente… ¿Es que el Uchiha se había dado cuenta que él era quien estaba ese día en el parque?... no, no lo creía, confiaba en sus primos y ellos por la tarde le habían dicho que Sasuke había seguido con su "_castigo_". El confiaba en sus primos… Aunque estos hubiesen ido exclusivamente a ese lugar para espiar su cita.

Pero ¿entonces? ¿Por qué ya no almorzaban juntos? Nagato y sus amigos ya no hacían '_tantas'_ bromas, asumía que no tenían tanto trabajo en el Consejo de Alumnos; se había sentido algo asustado cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba discutir y molestar a Sasuke y también de lo agradable que era estar junto a El… Suspiró algo derrotado y dejó aquel tema de lado.

Su celular vibró bajo la mesa, con cuidado lo tomó y leyó el mensaje

"_durante el almuerzo no vallas al baño, puedes acabar todo mojado"_

Naruto tecleó rápidamente una breve respuesta agradeciendo la advertencia. Ahora que sabía quién le hacía esas jugarretas podría acusarlas pero eso significaría meter en problemas a su amiga pelirosada y no podía hacerlo, le agradaba mucho. Ella era otro de sus asuntos, pero quería confiar en que ponía de su parte para evitar que le sigan molestando sus '_amigas'_. Suspiró nuevamente, a lo lejos, fuera de la ventana del salón en que ahora se encontraba escu_chan_do la clase, veía las nubes grises acercándose… odiaba la lluvia…

Trato de prestar atención a la clase ignorando las miradas extrañas que le daban sus dos primos.

~•_•~

El rubio odiaba los días de lluvia. Siempre le sucedían cosas malas… desde pequeño.

Hoy es jueves y las clases de la mañana han terminado, estaba un poco triste por no poder acompañar al club de artes marciales al torneo pero también es cierto que era '_nueva'_ y que no tenía el permiso para ir al torneo; tal vez el próximo año.

"_si aun sigo en este colegio" _pensó y suspiró abatido.

Miró a su alrededor, había llegado hasta el tercer piso, y al pasillo de los clubes misceláneos; entre ellos, la sala de reunión del consejo de alumnos…

"_Sasuke" _su rostro se le vino a la mente, no podía entenderlo aun, a pesar de su condición y de la forma en que se trataban El… sentía cosas por Uchiha.

Miró a la muchacha a su lado. Era parte del consejo, tenía entendido, una de las delegadas de primero. Sasuke le había pedido que le llevaran hasta ahí. Miró el reloj de su muñeca:

"_mis primos deben estar esperándome, debí haberles dicho que vendría aquí a esta hora, pero fue tan rápido…_" Un ruido detuvo su pensamiento, una puerta abriéndose y luego un golpe que le dejó adolorido contra el suelo frio.

El lugar estaba oscuro, con el cielo gris y las cortinas mal corridas, lograba ver algo del interior. Un gran mesón que había sido corrido con fuerza contra la pared así como el resto de sillas y mesitas…

—_Gracias, _Kana_-chan_— escuchó a una de ellas decir"_creo que es Kim, la que habló"_

Miró hacia la puerta pero su vista se nubló al ver que algo le tiraban sobre el cuerpo. "_es… pintura…?!"_ pensó al sentir ese olor tan característico, "_otra vez… otra vez me lo están haciendo… ya se habían tardado"_; una leve risa le volvió a la realidad para ver cómo, esas chicas se le acercaban y con algo filoso hacían jirones su ropa mientras otra le tiraba del cabello y lo cortaba… Podría haberse defendido… pero '_para que…'_ se dijo. Las veces anteriores se había defendido y había terminado expulsado por fingir ser una chica. La última vez no se defendió y terminó siendo expulsado también cuando descubrieron su '_condición'_ que al final sería igual. Qué más daba.

Y se quedó ahí, cual muñeca, mientras las dos chicas hacían lo que querían con su ropa y cabello.

—¿Kim?— escuchó una voz conocida para El —¿Ta… yuya…?!— levantó un poco los parpados para ver en la entrada el brillante cabello rosado de su '_amiga'_ y esos ojos verdes que la miraban asustada… —pero qué demonios…!?— le escuchó gritar. Ella no estaba al tanto de esto

—Oh, Hola Sakura— dijo la que tenia trozos de la falda en la mano —¿nos acompañas?— preguntó burlona.

—creí que no harían nada en la tarde— al parecer no le ayudaría a salir de ahí.

—nee, Sakura-_san_, Tayuya _nee-chan _descubrió algo interesante— dijo la pelinegra mientras se le acercaba con algo en las manos.

Sakura vio a Kim acercarse y mirando un momento los ojos de Naruto, sonrió un poco y salió corriendo de ahí. Tayuya y Kim se vieron horrorizadas y algo molestas. Sakura le diría a alguien, estaban seguras. Sin pensarlo se fueron corriendo tras ella. No sin antes dejar cerrada la puerta. Naruto supo que no podría salir al escuchar el 'click' del seguro. Aunque tal vez si podría salir pero su mente ya no estaba ahí, se había perdido en algún lugar de esos recuerdos que odiaba… recordar…

~•_•~

Corrió hacia las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Sabía que esas dos planearían algo al final del día, después de todo ya se habían aburrido de molestar a Naruto… "_Naruto"_ pensó en la cara y la posición en la que se encontraba, como si no tuviese voluntad para defenderse; ella sabía algo de lo que le había pasado anteriormente; pero es verdad también que contra Tayuya y Kim; ella no era fuerte y con Naruto ahí tirado sin defenderse, no podría haberle sacado de aquel lugar…

—¡Regresa, Sakura!— le gritaban, esa era Tayuya. Al llegar al segundo piso volteó hacia las ventanas, no divisaba a ningún conocido "_donde diablos se metían todos?!"_ corrió hasta el otro extremo del pasillo y bajó, agradeció que habían varios alumnos entre el segundo y primer piso por lo que no fue tan difícil escaparse de ellas. O eso creía.

—¡aquí estas! — escuchó cerca de ella y se asustó corrió lo mas que pudo cuando divisó una cabellera peliroja doblar en dirección al baño y simplemente se tiró confiada en que sería Nagato sobre quien caería. Chocaron directo contra el suelo del baño de hombres, donde habían algunos chicos más, frente a los lavabos. Antes de que este se pudiese quejar le tapó la boca. Algunos reían un poco debido a la escena pero nadie hizo nada y siguieron con lo que hacían. Sakura no tenia tiempo en reparar, el relajo con el que se tomaba el que una chica entrase así al baño de hombres.

"—¡_de seguro se fue al patio!_ —"escuchó decir a Kim y soltó el aire que había acumulado. Miró al chico bajo ella y se sonrojó un poco.

—No deberías estar aquí, Haruno— A su lado había aparecido Gaara, quien la miraba fijamente, poniéndola levemente nerviosa – o mas de lo que ya estaba -.

—Es Naruto…— susurró, Nagato ya de pie se acercó a ella peligrosamente saliendo del baño. Gaara esta del otro lado. —Naruto está encerrado en el salón de consejo de alumnos, Tayuya y Kim le han hecho una broma y se han pasado, pintura y tijeras; dijeron que descubrieron algo, pero no se si era que yo le decía a Naruto de las trampas o que es un '_chico'_— susurró lo último, seguían junto a los baños de hombres y algunos salían de ahí —Tayuya le estaba rompiendo la falda…— ambos chicos le miraban serios y ella estaba histérica ¿es que no entendían lo que sucedía? —si descubren lo que es… lo van a expulsar.. y si Sasuke lo ve así!? A Naruto se le romperá el corazón!? Van a permitir eso?

Sakura notó que al parecer, que Sasuke descubra que Naruto es un chico es lo que menos le importaba pero al notar como Gaara se acercaba un poco más a ella, con el rostro algo temeroso fue que se fijó realmente en Nagato, este estaba aparentemente muy molesto.

~•_•~

Ahí sentado en ese suelo con todo su uniforme manchado de pintura y algunas mechas de su cabello tiradas en el suelo; su mente divagaba por alguno de esos recuerdos que como siempre trataba de olvidar, pero eran parte de lo que El era… de lo que se había convertido.

_ Era pequeña, tenia al menos cinco años; lo sabía porque pronto entraría al jardín de infantes. Esa tarde su madre quería que fuesen a ver a su Tía Karura, le puso su vestido con vuelitos naranjos y pastel. A Naruto le encantaba ese vestido; tan brillante y colorido… Al llegar a casa de su Tía le saludó y luego corrió hasta la habitación de su prima Gaara la cual estaba usando un vestido celeste con un pequeño delantal blanco, en su pelo tenia un lindo prendedor de color arena… Saludó a la pequeña y se pusieron a jugar juntas. Entre juego y juego escucharon a la madre de la pelirroja llamarles. Dejaron sus juguetes y bajaron a la cocina, donde ambas adultas se encontraban charlando animadas. Cuando su madre vio a su prima, su rostro se puso serio y miró mal a su hermana menor. En ese entonces no entendía bien lo que ambas mujeres comenzaron a discutir._

—"_sigues disfrazando a tu hijo!?"_— _comentó indignada la pelirroja._

—"_no me vengas con esas monterías Kushina, Gaara se ve muy lindo con vestido, además, quien eres tu para reclamarme algo cuando a Naruto le..."_ —_pero se calló____al recibir una cachetada en su mejilla derecha, la miró con los ojos muy abiertos._

—"_no te atrevas!_"—_ siseo luego de la cachetada, _—_"Naru-chan es una nena, por supuesto que debe usar vestidos!_

—"_lo dices en serio!?"— la miró aun mas confundida —"había escuchado de tu locura, pero en enserio que estas __mal_

_El rostro de su madre cambió totalmente, aunque ella ya lo había visto antes, cada vez que le decían 'eso', sintió miedo, ella sabía que era una niña, porque su tía decía cosas tan raras…_

_Una mano le jaló bruscamente, su madre le llevaba prácticamente a rastras, al voltearse vio como su tía abrazaba a Gaara como si fuese a desaparecer, aunque para ella fue así. No vio a su prima hasta varios años después y se veía totalmente diferente. Aunque para ese entonces, las palabras de su tía ya tenían sentido y es que mientras ella usaba un pulcro uniforme escolar, una falda y una blusa tipo marinerito; su 'prima' usaba el mismo uniforme, solo que para chicos. Y es que Gaa-chan era eso… Un varón_

~•_•~

Sakura tenia miedo… ella siempre había visto a Nagato como un enclenque, siempre pasando desapercibido inclusive para los maestros y el resto de los alumnos, pero ahora su presencia imponía, tenia miedo de ver su rostro, sus facciones, por lo general suaves y algo delicadas ahora estaban endurecidas y perturbables. Corrían muy rápido.

—¡Gaara!— la pelirosa se volteó y vio a Hinata que corría hacia ellos…

Al acercarse la Hyuga, observó también algo intimidada como Nagato seriamente seguía corriendo a toda prisa delante de ellos y Gaara trataba inútilmente de calmarlo…

—¡no tenemos tiempo para esto!— gritó la ojiverde, llamando la atención de los pelirrojos parando en seco, incluso cuando empujaron a algunos alumnos que pasaban por ese pasillo. — ¡vas por el camino equivocado!, ¡es a Naruto a quien debemos ayudar!, ¡no ir por ellas!

—¡¿que pasó con Naruto?!— preguntó Hinata, pero no le respondieron, siguió con ellos, ahora en sentido contrario…

De camino a la sala del consejo se encuentran con Sai quien les buscaba, pero al ser ignorado corre junto a Hinata, quien no sabía que sucedía, solo le susurró un "_Naruto…"_; poco después llegan al tercer piso en donde se encontraba el centro de alumnos.

Gaara intenta abrir la puerta pero está cerrada.

—seguramente para que no escape— dijo mas bajito la pelirosada viendo como Nagato le veía cuando les habló.

—¡Naruto!— comenzó a llamar el pelirrojo menor provocando que algunos alumnos se acercasen a ver que sucedía pero desaparecieron rápidamente cuando vieron a unos de tercero acercase…

—Na-_chan_, no lo hagas— dijo Gaara mientras veía a su primo alejarse un poco, ¡iba a tirar la puerta!

—¡¿ahora eres un vándalo?!— se volteó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, el solo iba a patear la puerta para abrirla, Yahiko a su lado le sonrió. —Tengo una idea mejor— y una horquilla se posó frente a sus ojos, cortesía de Konan, quien también estaba a su lado.

El menor sonrió un poco y su cara se suavizó nuevamente, Yahiko se acercó a la puerta y con maestría sacaba el seguro. Los que estaban junto a los pelirrojos miraron seriamente la facilidad con la que, los amigos de Nagato, ultrajaban la puerta del consejo. Y también estaba el hecho de la ropa que ambos usaban… ignoraron sus pensamientos cuando la puerta cedió y se abrió.

La habitación estaba oscura, puesto que el cielo estaba oscurecido por las nubes grises y la lluvia golpeaba las ventanas, un lugar deprimente pensaron a coro, Gaara corrió al ver en el fondo de la sala a un bulto que había en el suelo

—Naruto!— dijo y se acercó a El, este le miró con ojos vacíos… Trozos de tela y de cabellos con pintura naranja o algo así…

—Vienen algunos del consejo— Sai se había ido hasta las escaleras y había regresado al ver algunos delegados conversar animadamente.

Konan, quien se había mantenido algo ajena a todo, ve, cuando Gaara y Nagato levantan a su prima, la ropa de esta, chasqueó la lengua y se sacó la capa de lluvia que traía. La colocó sobre Naruto y le sonrió

—Eres demasiado '_lindo'_ para que te vean en esas fachas, Naruto-_kun_— y le sonrió.

Naruto sintió ganas de llorar. Es que todos sabían que El era un chico realmente…?!

—Ahora no— le susurró Gaara, viendo las gruesas lagrimas que amenazaban con recorrer las mejillas de su rubio primo—las clases aun no terminan— les habló al resto mientras salían del salón y cerraban la puerta. —Nagato y yo nos iremos a casa con Naru-_chan_— Miró a Sai y Hinata —¿pueden ayudarnos?

Nagato miró a Konan y Yahiko. Estos sonrieron cómplices, así como los amigos de Sabaku.

—yo voy con ustedes— miraron a Haruno quien un poco más alejada miraba decidida a los primos Uzumaki. Pero antes de que alguno pudiese replicar —¡es mi amigo!— chilló

—yo también voy— Hinata, aunque tímida, miraba con desconfianza a la pelirosada. Gaara suspiró, conocía bien a esas dos como para saber que una entraría a casa como sea y que la otra desataría la furia contenida si pasaban de ella.

~•_•~

Aunque llovía ellos no tenían prisa, Naruto parecía ir mas lento de lo normal. Gaara y Nagato ya habían pasado por eso antes con el rubio. Naruto era en verdad alegre, para todo lo que había pasado pero aun así cuando sucedían cosas de esta índole… El siempre se '_encerraba'_ en su mente. Un poco mas atrás, Sakura y Hinata miraban en silencio a los primos frente a ellos.

Naruto caminaba, escuchó vagamente lo que sus amigos decían, escuchó a la pelirosada decir que eran amigos, vio que todos le sonrieron, como si nada sobre su problema, importase realmente. Miró a sus primos junto a ella… junto a El; y sin poder evitarlo, su mente vagó en su recuerdo especial.

_Ya había descubierto que era verdaderamente, su hermano se lo había dejado en claro, para ese entonces ya llevaba un par de años en el colegio y fue cuando pudo ver a su prima… primo Gaara, este vestía el uniforme escolar de varones; para ese entonces tenia ocho años y ya cursaba 3ro de primaria. Al inicio, cuando se vieron este no le reconoció, pero cuando ella le sonrió pudo sentir los brazos de su primo, tratando de reconfortarla, como si le hubiese sucedido algo malo… bueno, si había sucedido algo, ya sabia que ella no era ella. Sin pensarlo terminó llorando en los brazos de su primo. Le extrañaba tanto, su vida era más oscura desde que su madre se la pasaba encerrada en casa. Poco después escuchó a alguien mas hablarle con confianza, era un muchacho pelirrojo también, de cara redonda y algo tímido, se le hacia vagamente familiar._

—"_Naruto…?!_—_ le preguntó, ella movió la cabeza asintiendo, este sonrió y le abrazó también, ella se horrorizó, no permitía que le tocaran con tanta familiaridad y menos si se trataba de otro chico _—_tenía tantas ganas de conocerte! — le sonrió._

—_Naru-chan, te presento a Nagato, El es nuestro primo, es hijo de Tiò Ushio __**(1)**__, sabes?_

_Ella no conocía a su tío, excepto por algunas fotos, aunque mamà siempre decía cosas desagradables sobre ellos; sabia que no podían ser ciertas y al conocer a su primo, que debería odiarle –porque según su madre, su hermano mayor le odiaba- en vez de eso le abraza y sonríe._

—_desde ahora, nos tienes a ambos._—_ le dijeron en un susurro. Su madre le había alejado de toda su familia, haciéndola vivir una realidad que solo a la pelirroja podía hacerle feliz, pero que hacia que Naruto se hundiese poco a poco en un abismo._

~•_•~

Al llegar a casa, Sakura y Hinata estaban maravilladas con el lugar. Varias veces habían visto desde la calle, el Spa que estaba en aquel lugar, mas nunca imaginaron que la gran casa –que también era un hostal- fuese el hogar de los primos Uzumaki. La casa estaba vacía, Hinata sabia que vivían varios familiares en esa casa, pero que todos trabajaban o estaban en clases durante el día, por lo que imaginaba que para esta hora nadie les molestaría.

Caminaron por unos pasillos hasta llegar al dormitorio del rubio, ahí, ambas muchachas observaron las tres camas muy juntas, aunque era un dormitorio realmente grande. Naruto se sentó en la cama del medio; y pudieron notar las gruesas e interminables lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas canela.

Por costumbre, tal vez, Hinata se acercó a El y le abrazó tratando de calmar su dolor, las palabras en este momento no servían, pero no podía evitar susurrarle un"_ aquí estamos, no estás solo" _Naruto agradecía internamente, si tenia amigos.

Saura estaba ago más alejada, también había querido acercarse al rubio y calmarlo, pero las miradas que el Uzumaki le dirigía le amedrentaban un poco.

—se supone que sabias todo lo que ellas hacían!— dijo con voz grave y algo neutra. —por que no fuiste capaz de avisarle antes que sucediera esto!— La pelirosada le miró directo a los ojos, estaba asustada pero no permitiría que Nagato se desquite con ella.

—te lo dije!, no sabia si ellas sabían del secreto de Naruto o si de mi amistad con El, si hubiera sabido le habría dicho!— era cierto, ella no sabia, pero debió imaginar que harían algo como eso, pronto.

—no te lo creo, nadie confía en ti, siempre has pensado en ti misma y en el idiota de Uchiha!, de seguro lo hiciste a propósito!— Nagato se acercaba a ella con tal fuerza en sus pisadas que Sakura debió retroceder.

La pelirosada mirò de soslayo a Gaara que inmune a los gritos de su primo seguía buscando ropa para Naruto, el rubio y la Hyuga no hacían nada pero tenían su ceño fruncido "_ellos tampoco le creían?!"_

Nagato le tomó de los hombros para sacudirle un poco, pero no lo hizo por la mano blanca que estaba aferrada a su muñeca, miró como Hinata con el rostro serio, aunque algo sonrojado les miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Nagato, no lo hagas, aunque estés molesto, ella no era parte de eso… los fue a buscar, ¿no?, cuando supo lo que le sucedía a Naruto. Y también le ha estado de todo lo que ellas han planeado hacerle.— el chico la miró, era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir tantas palabras sin que tartamudee, quería reclamar algo pero ella ya no le miraba. —no confió en ti, pero agradezco lo has hecho por Naruto, el no se merece nada de lo que le han hecho. — Suavizó sus facciones —y me alegra escuchar que te importan los sentimientos de Naruto-_kun_.

La pelirosada miró a la siempre tímida Hinata, hablarle con tanta decisión; se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Naruto, había dejado de llorar y le miraba con una sonrisa triste. Se acercó al rubio y le abrazó.

—lo siento Naruto, en serio me agradas, no sabia lo que te harían— sus ojos se aguaron, Naruto le acarició el cabello; puesto que Sakura ya estaba sentada a su lado, aun abrazándolo.

—Sakura-_chan_, somos amigos— y le sonrió más. Sí, Naruto le consideraba su amiga. Su corazón latió con fuerza, un peso en su espalda desapareció. Naruto también era su amigo.

Gaara entonces le entregó la ropa a su primo, este fue al baño y se cambió de ropa. El ambiente en la habitación estaba algo menos tenso. Luego de unos minutos, Naruto aun no regresaba del baño, el grupito fue a verle.

Naruto trataba de sacarse la pintura del cabello; pero si ni siquiera el agua podía deshacer la sustancia entonces…

~•_•~

Sakura y Hinata se miraban de reojo y volvían la vista al rubio frente a ellas. Este estaba de espalda al espejo del baño. Mientras Gaara y Nagato se cambiaban de ropa y preparaban algo de merendar, ellas habían agarrado una tijeras y le cortaban las mechas con pintura. Pero esta realmente era mucha y debieron cortar mucho. Al secar el cabello fue quedando levantado y con picos, alborotados y brillantes, algunos caían sobre su frente formándose un flequillo y otros por los costados de sus mejillas. Naruto era guapo, no importaba si usaba falda o pantalón, Naruto era atractivo. Si decidía volver al colegio ellas tendrían que ponerse a su lado para espantar a las brujas. Hinata entendía el celo que tenían sus primos con el rubio, apenas y eran amigos y ella ya le celaba.

Naruto se vio al espejo. Sonrojándose unos instantes por apariencia, se llevó las manos al cabello y se tanteo el pelo. Era la primera vez que lo tenía así de corto, y esto no era igual a cuando simplemente se puso una gorra sobre su cabello trenzado. ¿Y ahora, como se debía sentir? Siempre había tenido el cabello largo, era lo único, que junto a las faldas le hacia verse como una chica.

"_Naru-chan, para mamà no eres mas que una ilusión, porque eres igual a mí, un varón"_

las palabras de su hermano mayor entraron de lleno a su cabeza, su largo cabello era parte de esa ilusión, ahora debía deshacerse de aquella mascara que su madre le había impuesto. Sonrió un poco al ver las caras de sus amigas, estaban preocupadas.

~•_•~

—Hinata-_chan_, ¿Cómo sabias que… yo— preguntó el rubio mientras comían de algunos emparedados que los pelirrojos habían hecho, todos estaban en la habitación.

—pues…— la pelinegra pensó un momento —Konan me lo dijo y…

—Konan tiene un "rastreador" para las chicos lindos— habló su primo Nagato —eso dice Yahiko.

—Espera …— Naruto abrió los ojos como plato, ¿había escuchado bien?

—¡rayos!, ahora voy a tener que vigilarla…— murmuró Sakura, Naruto hizo un puchero pero no dijo mas, pues en ese momento el teléfono móvil de Gaara sonó, unos instantes después de leer el mensaje se fue por el pasillo.

—¡Naruto-_kun_! —Sai entraba a su habitación seguido por Yahiko y Konan. Pero al ver al rubio los tres quedaron quietos en la puerta.

—Sabia que era un chico— murmuró la peliazul pero fue escuchado por todos. —¡¿Que?!

Nadie habló, todos rieron.

Los recién llegados se acomodaron en las camas y continuaron con su trivial y liviana conversación hasta que sin más, el tema volvió a Naruto y su "_problema_". Debía regresar y lo sabían, si esas dos habían descubierto lo del rubio es probable que todos en el colegio ya estuviesen enterados; aunque Yahiko y Konan dijesen que en realidad no había escucho más comentario. Sai por otro lado había escuchado a los del consejo que buscaban furicos a quienes habían hecho tal 'porquería' en su salón.

Los recuerdos de la tarde recién pasada fueron inevitables.

—no sacamos ni el cabello o los trozos de tu uniforme, Naruto-_kun_— le había dicho Sai —apenas salimos del salón la puerta quedó abierta y cuando ellos entraron nosotros ya íbamos escaleras abajo. — todos se miraron un momento.

—¿qué sucede aquí?!— y todos se voltearon al rubio que se asomó a la entrada del dormitorio. Un muchacho alto y delgado de largo cabello atado en una coleta alta. Su ceño fruncido desapareció y sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer al muchacho rubio en el centro del grupo como "_su querida hermana"…_

~•_•~

Continuara…

**Notas:**

Ushio… ni idea de los padres de Nagato, pero tengo entendido que son (eran) Uzumaki.

**Bueno, si llegaste hasta aquí sin haber pasado por dos siestas primero de lo aburrido que fue, te doy las gracias y también te pido disculpas por haber dejado pasar ta~nto tiempo sin actualizar. Por alguna razón, simplemente habían otras ideas que parecían ser mas importante –puede sonar feo, pero en aquel momento era así, solo pensaba en escribir y escribir la idea- que continuar con el fic. Pero en ningún momento pienso abandonar este o cualquier otro fic.**

**mmm … creo que sobre la familia de **_**Naruto**_**, está algo enredada. Bien, pues**_**. El padre**_** de Nagato, **_**la madre**_** de Gaara y **_**Kushina**_** son hrnos; hijos de Uzumaki abuelo. Bien? **_**Nagato, Gaara**_** y**_** Naruto**_** tienen la misma edad. Nagato tiene una hermana –**_**Karin**_**- que es de la misma edad que**_** Ino**_** –hrna menor de Naruto- Gaara también tiene **_**hermanos menores**_**. Naruto es el único que tiene un hrno mayor, **_**Deidara**_** (y no me digan que es spoiler porque la descripción fue mas que obvia). **_**Tsunade y jiraiya**_** son los padres de **_**Minato y Shizune**_**; ellos tienen un spa –Tsunade- y un hostal –Jiraiya-. **

**Por **pm** me preguntaron, de que iban los Uchiha (**por orden de edades y eso**) bien, Itachi, Sasuke y Sai, en ese orden, OK? Si, ya sé que Sai es mayor que Sasuke, sorry, en este fic, es menor.**

**Y si, si Nagato y sus amigos son "**_vándalos_**", el consejo de alumnos es "**_la policía_**", mas adelante entenderás el chiste interno KiMin… ^^.**

**Sin más que decir.. Ah si, es cierto. Nos vemos a fin de mes! **


End file.
